New Republic
From the disorganized ashes of the Galactic Empire and the ranks of the Rebel Alliance was founded a New Galactic Republic in 4 ABY, New Republic for short. = History = Birth of a New Republic (4 ABY) The Battle of Endor and the death of the Emperor four years after the Battle of Yavin signaled the end of the Empire. One month later, the Declaration of a New Republic was issued by eight of the most important members of the Rebel Alliance setting forth the goals, values, and ideals of the new government. These eight, including Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan, Borsk Fey'lya of Kothlis, and Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari to name a few, became the first Inner Council of the New Republic provisional government, the Provisional Council. While many saw Endor as the end of the Empire, the New Republic government knew otherwise. The fledgling government set plans in motion to recover the seat of the former Republic government: Coruscant. At the time, the Provisional Council, and therefore the New Republic, did not have an official designated seat of government or capital world. Instead, the Provisional and Inner Councils met on various member worlds, such as Noquivzor. To move the government to Coruscant would be more symbolic than strategic, and would establish the legitimacy of the New Republic. The seat of galactic government had always been on Coruscant since the beginning of the Republic. Until then, the Provisional Government’s goals would be to provide guidance for the new government and to work out a new series of principles and laws. The combined armed forces launched a major offensive against the Golan III stations and the small fleet protecting the planet. After the planet was liberated from Imperial control, the New Republic was formally established. The Provisional Council was dissolved and the Inner Council was created. Diplomacy became the new sword of the New Republic as they worked to solidify relations with their allies and to form new alliances with closer core worlds. Calamari, Sullust and Kashyyyk added their vote of confidence to the former rebellion. Rise and Fall (5 ABY–9 ABY) With the Empire struggling against itself during the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle, the New Republic was able to solidify itself as a strong democracy. Yavin IV had been abandoned, but with the splintering of the Empire, was reclaimed as a place of education. Sluis Van and the spaceyards under their control were finally added to the New Republic while Mon Mothma and other diplomats negotiated with rebels on the world of Corellia. Nearly a year after the battle of Endor, the Diktat was overthrown and the new Corellian government requested to join. Hundreds upon hundreds of star systems were welcomed into the Republic's restored state. However, growth was not without struggle. While the government’s representatives and council members strengthened the Alliance through diplomacy, its military continued to battle against the splinter groups of the Empire. The growing military of the New Republic eliminated several self-proclaimed warlords and Moffs. Ground forces were distributed where needed for better protection while the fleets were re-organized for adaptability and strength. It seemed the war had been won, but Endor proved to be just another battle. 6 ABY marked most prominently the lengthy Third Battle of Sullust, leaving millions of Sullustans dead during the brief Imperial rule, and the Battle of Etti IV, which left the young Republic in an embarrassing position with their sound defeat against the torn Empire. Despite these setbacks, the Republic continued to grow. Taking territory from feuding Imperial warlords and accepting more star systems into their fold, the Republic grew at a steady pace. However, even though new territories were added, the Republic was still largely left with a small military, their warships mostly the same luxury liners-turned battle cruisers from the Mon Calamari. The future was bright for the Republic, with the Empire still breaking up amidst its civil war. All this would soon change. The charismatic and powerful Imperial warlord, Bacharan Valak, siezed control of the Interim Ruling Council in late 6 ABY. Under his leadership, the Empire entered a mass reform. By 7 ABY, many of the Imperial warlords were either vanquished or willingly joined Valak and the Ruling Council. For the next two years the Empire reorganized while the Republic remained content with its current state, stuck in its belief that the Empire was a thing of the past. Unaware of the Empire's reorganization under Valak, they were caught off guard in early 9 ABY when Valak revealed to the galaxy the newly-constructed Death Star III and the revitalized Imperial military. Gastus IV was the first to fall, totally wiped out by the superlaser of the Death Star. The Republic entered a state of emergency, and mobilized its military to try to counter-attack. The Empire was swift. Dac was the next to fall, its shipyards destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser. More and more planets fell to the Imperial war machine, and the Republic seemed helpless to stop it, bogged down in bureacracy and completely caught off guard. Attempts were made to evacuate planets rumored to be next in target of the Death Star, such as Ithor. Word reached New Republic Intelligence that Sluis Van was to be the next target, and the Republic quickly deployed troops to oversee an evacuation of the planet. The Empire invaded, and a fierce battle erupted. Both sides faced heavy casualties, but in the end, Sluis Van was destroyed, taking with it millions of civilians and Republic troops. The shipyards were occupied by the Empire, and converted to be used by the Empire. .]] The New Republic was in a mass panic. Their primary shipyards were now either destroyed or occupied by the Empire; all that was left to them was the shipyards over Corellia. The citizenry was in an uproar. Many felt their government had let them down. Two highly populated planets were destroyed, numerous more now under the rule of an Empire that was supposed to be dead. To make matters worse for the Republic, Valak was a Dark Lord of the Sith with numerous Dark Side agents. These agents perpetuated a number of missions against the Republic and the Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker himself was captured and lost his powers for a brief time, while his Jedi school on Yavin IV was utterly destroyed, the students slaughtered. It was a dark time for the Republic, and when all hope seemed lost, the Empire arrived on the doorsteps of the Republic's capital. Coruscant was invaded for the first time since 4 ABY. A month-long siege of the planet was initiated. The Republic dug in, hoping against all odds to beat back the Imperials. Citizens and Senators attempted to flee, only to be intercepted and shot down by the Imperial blockade. Finally, after a month, Imperial troops began to land on the planet. Fighting was intense and bloody on both sides. After weeks of fighting, Imperial troops finally siezed the Senate dome and initiated a slaughter of the Senators. Afterwards, the grand Imperial Palace itself was captured. At the top of the Palace, in the Emperor's Throne Room, the Chief of State, Woren Isaal, was killed, and the Imperial starburst was raised over the balcony. The Republic survivors fled to Chandrila. Leia Organa Solo took charge in the wake of Isaal's untimely death. Surviving Senators gathered on Chandrila, and the Republic prepared for their next move. A Brief Victory (10 ABY–13 ABY) With Coruscant now lost, and the Senate in shambles, the Republic seemed on the verge of collapse. Losses were slow to be replaced - new recruits were difficult to come by, as the Republic never held a draft, and warships were difficult to repair and nearly impossible to replace, as the majority of the Republic's shipyards were now destroyed or in the hands of the Empire. Another blow was dealt to the Republic a year after the fall of Coruscant, when Kashyyyk was invaded. The Republic presence on the planet was swiftly dealt with, but the Empire did not occupy the planet - instead, the Wookiees willingly seceded from the Republic, and the Empire moved on to a more vital planet — Corellia. Already fiercely independent, Corellia's position in the Republic was further shaken when the Empire began to apply pressure, going as far as to attack the planet. The goal of the Empire was to force Corellia to secede from the Republic, further damaging the Republic with the loss of their last major shipyard, the Corellian Engineering Corporation. The Empire's move was partly successful — Corellia forced the Republic to decrease their presence over Corellia, and the shipyards were further pushed away from the hands of the Republic. .]] The death of the Republic appeared imminent. A desperate plan was put together to achieve victory. With the help of Talon Karrde, the Republic learned the location of the Empire's third Death Star. Believing Valak to be onboard, the Republic attacked the Death Star in the Sluis Van system. Unable to match the firepower of the Imperial fleet and the massive battlestation, the Republic resorted to unconventional and risky tactics: gathering a massive portion of their fleet, they primed these now-empty warships with explosives, overloaded their reactors, and sent them crashing into the Death Star, whose shields had been sabotaged from within by infiltrators. The cumulative impacts and detonations finally overwhelmed the station, setting off a chain reaction within the Death Star and destroying it. Unfortunately for the Republic, Valak was not onboard. While the Republic was successful in destroying the Death Star, they were not successful in taking off the head of the Empire. Valak lived on, and the Republic found itself in an even dire situation — they were virtually depleted of warships. Their desperate campaign bled them of available ships, and since they were unable to replace them due to the loss of their shipyards across the galaxy, the Republic was surely on its last breath. Whether it be the work of the Force or pure luck, the Empire erupted in further civil war. The Republic, still under the leadership of Leia Organa-Solo, took the opportunity presented to them. With the help of the Griffons Alliance, the Republic reclaimed Dac and numerous more systems. As the Empire reeled from the aftermath of their second civil war, the Republic entered a period of reconstruction. New shipyards were hastily constructed and finalized, and new warships and equipment rolled off assembly lines. New recruits were added to the ranks of the Army. Despite this, they were still not ready to combat the Empire — something more drastic had to occur. The Republic's wishes were answered in 12 ABY when the War of the Throne began. This time, the Empire was effectively neutralized. Coruscant was reclaimed by the Republic, and the Empire became a mere remnant of its former self. The Republic rebuilt and promised to never make the same mistakes again. Beaten Back (14 ABY–15 ABY) , first Chief of State of the New Republic.]] After liberating Coruscant, the Republic entered an age of reconstruction. Two major shipyards were up and fully operational over Corellia and Dac, and new warships steadily rolled out each month. Despite this, the New Republic was unable to reach the same levels prior to the campaign initiated by Valak in 8 ABY. The Republic's battle strength was still at half of its normal level. Unbeknownst to the Republic, a new danger lurked about, in the form of Aleister Vadim. As Darth Malign slowly rebuilt the Empire, Danik Kreldin returned to the Imperial military in the wake of the last civil war. Utilizing what resources were left to the Empire, Kreldin initiated the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Catching the Republic off guard with this renewed offensive and strategies, star systems once again began to fall to the Empire. New warships were added to the Imperial ranks with each captured star system and shipyard. Chandrila, Corellia, Sullust, Bespin and thousands of other planets fell to the Imperial advance, until finally Coruscant itself was blockaded and Dac cut off from all important trade routes. A repeat of Valak's campaign seemed inevitable. As the Republic began losing the war on all fronts, the Griffons Alliance was ultimately annihilated by Kreldin in a Base Delta Zero attack on Grinndal. Throughout early 15 ABY, Warlord Vassily Korolov, a Sith lord and leader of the Empire, began infiltrating the Republic Senate on blockaded Coruscant, posing as a Senator named Viktor Faust. The Republic was in a state of chaos — the military lost its fighting spirit, and the Senate was bogged down in bureaucracy by Faust. Finally, Faust and Kreldin initiated their plans: the Senate was destroyed by a series of bombs, and the Coruscant Guard, which by now was largely comprised of by Imperial Stormtroopers in disguise, turned against their Republic masters and siezed vital bases across Coruscant. Meanwhile, Kreldin arrived over Coruscant and dealt with the Republic defenses. The Retribution of Coruscant was one of the fiercest battles to date. Coruscant was taken by the Empire, and the Republic was once again on the run. The End of an Era (16 ABY-19 ABY) .]] Once again, the New Republic and her citizens were on the run. The Military was bogged down by protecting the millions of refugees who had evacuated Coruscant. The Senate immediately began debating how to handle the situation, sending elite members of the New Republic Second Fleet and the Jedi Order to scout space for a location to house the refugees. Months passed, and the refugee situation threatened to grow into an epidemic of hunger and crime. The Senate expedited the efforts of the military and the Jedi, while finding themselves locked in debates and unable to make a firm decision. When the discovery of the Nyarikan Safeway was delivered in secrecy to the Senate, however, the decision became clear. Ord Mantell would become the new home of the New Republic, and Operation Care Giver found legs once again. New Alderaan was established, and work immediately went into creating a new hope for the refugees, and a new home for the Republic. Within months, the Senate moved into a new complex, and Ord Mantell became the new seat of the New Republic government. This would last only a few scarce years. In short order the Republic, bolstered by new resolve and with a tactical strong leg to stand on, pushed out. Insurrections exploded on numerous core Imperial worlds and production planets, from Bothawui to Corellia to Sullust. With the Empire reeling, the Republic made one last strong push and re-took Coruscant. This was the blow that broke the Imperial war machine, sending it back to the core worlds, defeated. From the New Republic Senate, legislation was passed. Instead of a Republic, founded by defiance and shaped by war, there would be a new Alliance in the galaxy. A confederation of systems, pledged to mutual trade, support, and defense. No longer would planets be controlled by a single, overriding center of power. Each planet would be their own soveriegn and, for the first time in decades, know the meaning of self-determination. 19 ABY marked the final year of the New Republic's existence. = Structure = The Democracy Membership The New Republic was a voluntary confederation organized on democratic principles under a common Charter and in accord with the ideals and purposes embodied in the Declaration of a New Republic. The Senate The government of the New Republic was organized around a unicameral legislative body called the New Republic Senate, replacing the Provisional Council. Primary members were represented in the Senate by a Senator. Each Senator had a single vote, regardless of the population represented. Affiliate members were represented in the Senate by a Legate, who could speak in general sessions of the Senate, but could not vote on official Senate business (to avoid dual representation) or serve in the Senate's various working bodies. The President The President of the Senate, elected by a three-by-five majority of the Senators, was Chief of State of the New Republic and Commander-in-Chief of the Fleet, although that title was sometimes used to refer to the highest ranking member of the military. The General Ministry The General Ministry was the non-military bureaucracy of the New Republic. It was organized into several large permanent Ministries, smaller task-oriented service Agencies, and several semi-independent Institutes. The various Senate councils had oversight and financing authority over the corresponding Ministries. The Court of Justice The members of the Court of Justice were selected by the Senate Justice Council from a list of nominees presented by the President of the Senate. The First Justice was elected by the other members of the Court from among their number. Nominally independent, the power of the Court of Justice was limited by its narrowly defined jurisdiction: to review charges of violations of the Charter by members or by the other branches of the New Republic's government. The Court of Justice did not serve as the court of last appeal for ordinary civil and criminal cases; those were settled by local judicial authorities on member worlds. Planetary Government Planetary Governors were responsible for governing their territories under the guidance of the Senate, General Ministry and Court of Justice. Where Senators represent their planets to the Senate, the Governors work the other way around, by upholding and encouraging the ideals of the New Republic in their territories. Foreign Relations New Republic Diplomacy is the commonly-used name of the New Republic's foreign relations branch. It grew out of the recruiting efforts of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The branch is under the authority of the Inner Council. New Republic Citizenry Becoming a New Republic Citizen People not born on worlds in New Republic territory can become New Republic Citizens by applying through any Embassy or Consulate. (This means to contact any New Republic Recruiter in-game. A list of recruiters can be found on the Join Terminal in the NR's Faction room in the OOC New Player Nexus.) Society & Culture The New Republic had a very diverse culture like the Galactic Republic. Restrictions placed on arts and culture during the Imperial era were removed by the New Republic and returned to the opulence and ornamentation of the Republic. The humanocentric policies of the Empire were ended under the New Republic. But, the views of Human High Culture would be kept alive in the New Republic for years after the Empire's defeat by fringe groups such as the Human League. The New Republic Military The New Republic Military was the military arm of the New Republic. It operated multiple fleets in addition to ground troop divisions and starfighter wings. It also incorporated armies and starfighter wings from every major star system into its service. The New Republic Military operated under a Supreme Commander, which was appointed by the Defense Council with the approval of the Chief of State. It consisted of three main branches. The New Republic Fleet Operations, the New Republic Starfighter Operations, and the New Republic Ground Operations. Supplemental to the New Republic Military was the secretive New Republic Intelligence, responsible for gathering information essential to the defensive and offensive maneuvers of the military. The Jedi Order After the virtual extermination of the Old Jedi Order by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, Luke Skywalker began rebuilding the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order exists as its own entity in the New Republic, since it is not yet large enough to require the need for a Jedi Council. To compensate, one non-Jedi acts as a liaison between the Jedi Order and the Senate, which acts as a check and balance to the decisions of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order's primary goal is to interpret the Force and defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith, but they are also charged by the New Republic with the aiding of military operations when necessary. = OOC Info = :For faction contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Factions Category:New Republic